


La plus effroyable des théorie

by mai96



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un seul indice : la mère de Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La plus effroyable des théorie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Horrifying Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120160) by Oh My Cabbage. 



> Disclaimer : je ne possède rien. Pas l'histoire, pas les personnages, pas le monde...  
> Merci à Oh My Cabbage (fft.net/u/2857961) pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fanfiction (l'original : fft.net/s/8666783)
> 
> AN : Bon, avant que vous ne lisiez ça, je voudrais présenter mes excuses, parce que je suis horrifié par ce que j'ai écrit et publié. Non seulement je vais entacher votre image pure de One Piece pour toujours, mais j'ai aussi cette horrible tendance à tergiverser dans mon écriture. […] Ceci est juste un One shot, et croyez-moi, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. C'était juste une blague que j'avais l'habitude de dire à un de mes amis, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber après.  
> Bon, je divague.  
> Juste un avertissement.  
> Le point de non-retour, les gars!  
> Je ne possède pas One Piece.

Une très longue nuit de beuverie avait suffi.

Ils avaient cru que c'était quelque chose qu'ils pourraient oublier, et ils avaient essayé aussi, mais bientôt cela devint trop évident que l'erreur d'une nuit allait avoir une conséquence majeure. Les deux furent horrifiés. Dragon appela frénétiquement son père qui vint immédiatement pour aider son fils. Plus précisément, il était assis sur le canapé du bureau de son fils et engloutissait des donuts en attendant que son petit-fils naisse. Il riait aussi… beaucoup. Aujourd'hui encore, Dragon refuse de se souvenir de ces long mois passés à essayer de cacher la grossesse de la mère et à éviter son père. Garp faisait en sorte que Dragon sache à quel point la situation était hilarante. Peut-être était-ce sa manière de le punir pour avoir été si stupide.

Après neuf mois proche de la catastrophe, le bébé, Monkey D. Luffy, ne pouvait pas être né assez tôt. Juste après la naissance, il fut mis dans les bras de Garp et envoyé à l'île de Dawn où Dragon avait grandis. Pas même la mère de Luffy sut où il avait été envoyé. Elle n'était pas trop inquiète cependant. Elle avait toujours été un personnage étrange, et une fois Luffy partie, elle retourna avec joie dans une forme plus confortable. Les deux parents réalisèrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'espace pour oublier ce cauchemar. Dragon resta pour diriger les Révolutionnaires, et la mère partie et se fit elle-même prendre et envoyé à Impel Down pour attendre le bon moment pour en sortir. Les horreurs de ces neuf mois furent oubliées jusque dix-sept ans plus tard. Luffy ne savait toujours pas qui était sa mère, et il était préférable que cela reste ainsi. A la fis Dragon et Ivankov convenaient que certaines choses ne devaient jamais être découvertes.

**Author's Note:**

> AN : … Je n'ai aucun moyen d'expliquer ça. S'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez-moi.  
> Garp aurait été si insupportable. Haha.  
> Quoi qu'il en soit…  
> Désolé.


End file.
